penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Mahue
"Strewth I feel like I lost a fight with a Tiger Shark....Oh wait, no that actually happened, mates...I just found a tooth in my tail..." Mahue was fascinated by the arcane arts as he grew up but never had the aptitude nor the ability to comprehend most languages for it. However, he was quite an apt explorer and navigator, pair that with his tenacity to become a powerful magic user and you have a companion with a will of iron and a strong wind to your sails. However even after travelling the seas and experimenting with many different kinds from the druidic and religious to the arcane scrolls none of them seemed to resonate with the Lizardfolk runt. As fate would soon smile upon him Mahue soon came across a sentient magic weapon who conversed with Mahue and seized the chance to offer a proposition to Mahue that it would grant him the power of hexes and how to craft magical weapons and enhance them with his will alone. In exchange Mahue would need to prove himself as both a warrior and warlock worthy enough to wield such powerful objects and strengthen his will to the point where it becomes unbreakable. He now travels seeking greater trials to strengthen his will and his hone his skills. The goals of his patron are unknown, however he will fulfill them, whether to make a name of himself or fill himself with a sense of accomplishment or pride he does not know. Appearance A Lizardfolk with prominently rough moss green scales wearing articles clothing inscribed with tribal patterns that are distinctly foreign in nature. He is a fair few inches taller than your average height of a human yet doesn’t seem to be well built in proportion to his size. His eyes are of a calm sea blue that shifts between that and a jade green when he becomes emotionally stimulated. Besides holding two strange looking small blades made from some sort of green stone resting on his rope belt Mahue has no large weapons on his person. His weapon that he summons takes on the appearance of smooth semi-opaque greenstone that ever so often flickers with blue light. When things get rough Mahue will sometimes often have tattoos of light emanating from his scales that shift from green to blue. His scales themselves seem to dull and spring back to a more vibrant green depending heavily on his natural surroundings. Personality Mahue is usually very self-conscious and respectful yet doesn’t involve himself romantically with his allies. He is very platonic and sees flirting as fun banter. Sometimes he may spare some words of encouragement, but he lacks confidence in himself sometimes and even though he can chart his own course through the seas he doesn’t know what path to take or where his strength will take him if he is not careful. Usually plays with prestidigitation like it’s the greatest thing in the world. Family Mahue had two parents who tried their best to make Mahue stronger but ended up abandoning him at the will of his tribe. Childhood Mahue due to his lack of strength, aspired to be a wielder of magic. However he was not at all attuned to any font of magic, not sorcery, nothing. And as soon as Mahue showed signs of an illness they could not cure he was sentenced to be executed. Before this was to be put in motion however Mahue fled the island and found residence on any island he could, harvesting it of it's worth and moving to the next. Adolescence Around the time Mahue was reaching adolescence his illness was starting to get the better of him, but he held on strong.Eventually in his travels on his makeshift raft he found a sentient sword in a ship-wreck. This sword promised him power and strength through his will. Mahue was on his last legs at this point and would take anything. He made a deal with this Hexed blade unaware of the costs that he had to repay. The goals of the entity were too ambiguous to discern but Mahue swore he heard tales of a blade possessed by a ferocious beast of the sea. A beast that knows only of the hunt and the adrenaline of the battle and the spoils of the kill. Adulthood Prior to Discord Mahue spent the rest years serving as a crew-mate to various odd-jobs for captains and cargo trades. Adventures None so far Category:Player Character